Algo por lo que merece la pena luchar
by Shiorita
Summary: Remover el pasado siempre ha sido muy duro para Remus, pero algo le dice en la mirada de Lily que puede confiar en ella. Porque en nuestro pasado también están las respuestas al futuro. One-shoot. Regalo para Amaia


Cuando tú y yo nacimos el mundo era muy diferente al de ahora

**Bueno, aquí vengo yo con un fic de Remus. Es un poquito raro, pero aquellos que me conocen bien entenderán porqué me siento tan bien con el fic. **

**Como me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la historia –desde la Edad Media hasta hace cuatro días (Rusia – Georgia) y adoro la política- pues me ha gustado mezclar la época de los merodeadores (nacieron en 1960) con la Guerra Fría. En fin, espero que os guste. **

**Ah, sí, un detallito. Me he tomado unas cuantas licencias con los Lupin, pero como no sabemos nada de ellos, creo que puedo ¿no? Lo único, Jotaká no dijo nada así que yo… le hice alemán a nuestro lobito. **

**Besos**

**Que os guste**

**Shio **

**Una última cosa (si te aburro, ya sabes, pasa de mí y ponte a leer jeje :P (sé que no harás eso)) Amaia, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado… sólo un mes jeje . **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Algo por lo que merece la pena luchar**

Remus mira, incrédulo, a Lily de nuevo y repite la pregunta como si no terminara de creérselo.

-¿Que quieres que te lo cuente?

Ella asiente. Tampoco es tan complicado de entender. Se ha enterado, por los libros y los pesquisas de Severus de lo que Remus lleva ocultándole tanto tiempo. Y no ha perdido el tiempo para nada. Rápidamente, sobre todo en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de que ayer mismo fue luna llena, ha echado a correr hacia la enfermería a preguntarle a Remus cómo está. A eso y esperar de su boca la afirmación de que todo es cierto.

Pero para Remus esto es algo muy duro. No entiende cómo aún conserva a sus amigos, cómo James, Peter y Sirius no se alejaron de él cuando se lo contó; y no quiere saber nada de arriesgarse de nuevo. Aunque como bien dicen los Merodeadores, si no arriesgas sólo puedes perder, nunca ganar.

Así que, sin saber muy bien cómo y porqué, empieza a contarle a Lily todo aquello que ha ocultado a todos los demás. Algo que sólo conoce Dumbledore y que tampoco saben sus amigos; pues es un recuerdo de su pasado que no debería remover. Y que en caso de hacerlo esta será la primera y última vez.

Remus se endereza y parte la tableta de chocolate en dos. Le pega un mordisco a una y traga un poco de agua. Después mira a Lily, quien se acerca a él, para que este no tenga que elevar la voz.

-"Cuando tú y yo nacimos el mundo era muy diferente al de ahora. Acaba de terminar una guerra que nos había afectado a todos y en Inglaterra las cosas mejoraban sin grandes problemas. Los gobiernos mágico y muggles cooperaban de forma que la sociedad podía sentirse mejore, feliz incluso.

Pero en mi país aún había caos. Como bien sabrás, Alemania fue dividida en dos partes. Una para cada bloque. Algo que no debería haber supuesto ningún problema para nosotros sino hubiera sido porque se unieron a Stalin unos cuantos magos soviéticos.

Muchos de ellos acabaron en campos de concentración, pero antes le ayudaron a crear un muro. Un muro que pasó a la historia como el Muro de Berlín.

Fue en 1961 cuando lo levantaron y el mundo entero quedó conmocionado. Las palabras de Churchill se notaron más reales y palpables que nunca, el "Telón de acero" dejaba de ser una metáfora.

Muggles y magos soviéticos trabajaron en él para que después de un año nadie pudiera escapar del régimen comunista. Pero algunas familias recibían ayuda del exterior, como la mía."-

Remus mira a Lily para ver si esta hace algo más que asentir y reconocer datos de historia que ambos saben. Pero ella no hace nada y a Remus le recuerda a James, quien se caracteriza por saber escuchar, al contrario que ese chucho y esa rata que tiene por amigos. Sonríe interiormente antes de continuar.

-"Mis padres se habían casado jóvenes, en plena segunda guerra mundial. En tiempos de guerra nadie quiere perder las pequeñas oportunidades de ser feliz que te trae el azar por lo que a sus dieciséis y dieciocho años ya formaban una familia. Mi hermana mayor, el único descendiente que los médicos le aseguraron a mi madre que tendría, murió cinco años después de terminar la guerra por razones que nadie supo aclarar.

Una década después, cuando mi padre intentaba, desesperado, encontrar algo que le devolviera la alegría a mi madre, nací yo. Aquello la transformó de nuevo, devolviéndole la esperanza y la juventud. Algo que no duraría mucho tiempo si seguían en ese lado de Berlín.

Mi madre era de origen humilde; pero no así mi padre, cuya familia tenía un apellido tan antiguo como el de Sirius. Gente que le dio la espalda debido a su elección. Pero aún le quedaban amigos en las altas esferas.

Cuando el muro se alzó ante nuestros ojos mi padre se dedicó a buscar la manera de salir de Alemania como fuera. Descubrió que el Gobierno detectaba los movimientos de las familias mágicas por lo que, en secreto, pidió ayuda. Cambió su identidad por la de simples muggles,-llamados Robert y Annie Lupin e hijo- y simuló la muerte de toda la familia. A partir de ahí ya no hubo marcha atrás: se desató una carrera por la supervivencia que culminó con una feliz huida."-

Por la cara de Lily Remus supone que se guarda las emociones. Entiende que a él no le gusta la compasión y, aunque no agrega una sola palabra más, se lo agradece. Pues sabe que, y ella lo intuye, que lo peor está por llegar.

-"Sin embargo el infierno no había hecho más que comenzar. La noticia nos llegó mientras sobrevolábamos Holanda, camino a Britania en Francia. Nuestro benefactor había muerto. Aún así mis padres decidieron seguir con el plan trazado. En Britania cogeríamos un barco que nos dejase en Inglaterra. El ojito derecho de Estados Unidos parecía un lugar seguro para vivir.

Cuando subimos al barco, yo sólo contaba con dos años y medio de edad pero no llegaría a Londres hasta que yo cumpliera seis años. El barco no nos dejó en el sur de la isla sino que viajó hasta Escocia y desde allí comenzamos nuestro viaje.

No utilizamos magia, ni transporte muggles; sino que avanzamos como los antiguos nómadas. Mis padres aún tenían miedo de las autoridades mágicas soviéticas pues mi padre no las tenía todas consigo en lo que a la muerte de su tío se refería.

Fue mientras atravesábamos uno de los peores bosques que existen en Escocia cuando sucedió. También fue la primera vez que mi magia se manifestó. Algo debí hacer que atrajo la atención del animal y cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta ya era tarde. A pesar de que evitaban hacer magia a toda costa, los dos usaron sus varitas. El lobo huyó, no sin antes maldecirme para siempre.

Nunca sabré de dónde sacaron fuerzas para continuar, pero notaron que la vida los ponía a prueba una vez más. Creo que debí heredar su templanza para que el sombrero me colocara en Gryffindor. Al principio yo era como un simple cachorro, así que no daba muchos problemas. Pero poco a poco, según crecía, las transformaciones se hacían peores. Al cumplir los nueves años ya se me podía confundir con un lobo adulto; a los diez, podía morder hasta matar.

Lo peor, por extraño que parezca, aún estaba por llegar. Fue la noche en la que yo iba a cumplir doce años.

Para entonces ya nos habíamos instalado en una casa. Pequeña y cercana a un bosque donde yo huía cada vez que las pociones somníferas de mi madre no me hacían efecto, lo que se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Por suerte mis padres habían oído hablar, desde hacía un tiempo, de un gran mago: Dumbledore, y buscaron la manera de hablar con él.

Entre los dos concertaron una entrevista ese día en el Caldero Chorreante, la cual sólo pudo llenarlo de alegría. Su hijo iría a Hogwarts y su licantropía no sería ningún problema.

A su vuelta, emocionado, olvidó un detalle crucial en nuestras vidas: esa noche había luna llena. Por un momento el aire se llenó de gritos de alegría, y yo cómo un niño corrí a abrazar a mi padre. Pero la magia hizo su aparición en medio de la carrera y me transformé. Una dentellada y los gritos pasaron a ser de terror. La mirada de mi padre se volvió vacía y yo me convertí en un asesino."-

Remus no puede evitarlo y mira a Lily a los ojos. Pero en ellos no hay frialdad ni compasión. Sólo algo que el joven Lupin no sabe descifrar pero que nota que le gusta. La mano de Lily se acerca a la suya y en un apretón intenta darle algo de ánimo.

Entonces Remus siente el vacío que tantas veces a tratado de engañar. Quizás ahora aprenda que compartidos, esos recuerdos no pesan ni duelen tanto. Y Remus da gracias, una vez más, por tener una amiga como Lily Evans.

-"Después de aquello huí al bosque y no quise saber nada de regresar. Recuperé mi conciencia pasadas unas horas pero no tenía valor para volver; podría repetir la escena con mi madre, con otra gente, y aquello no lo soportaría. Era una lacra de la sociedad, debían eliminarme.

Sin embargo, alguien me convenció de que estaba en un error. Nunca olvidaré el día en que le vi. Venía acompañado de Hagrid y Ojoloco por si yo ponía resistencia, mas tras escucharle con atención, decidí darme una segunda oportunidad. Para que la muerte de mi padre no hubiera sido en vano.

Desde entonces he aprendido porqué merece la pena luchar, Lily. Merece la pena luchar por los amigos, por el futuro, por un sueño que aunque tú no llegues a saborear, otros lo harán por ti. Mis padres buscaron un futuro que nunca compartieron conmigo, pero que yo llegué a disfrutar. Puede que yo no salga vivo de esta nueva guerra y que no pueda vivir mi vida como hubiera deseado; en cambio estoy seguro de que si lucho por esta causa, muchos más podrán tener un futuro. Uno como el que mis padres desearon para mí."-

La mirada que surge de los ojos de Lily es una mezcla de emoción, admiración y cariño. Quiere abrazar a Remus y decirle que ella también quiere luchar con él en esta guerra y que pase lo que pase cuenta con ella.

Sin embargo no dice nada, y espera hasta que su amigo termine de saborear el último trozo de tableta de chocolate y caiga en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sólo entonces se va, dejándolo solo con los recuerdos del pasado.


End file.
